Loen
赵路https://nikki4.papegames.cn/designers 将鐵城 }} Loen (洛昂) is a character that appears in Shining Nikki. Bio Appearance Loen wears a red suit coat with gold trim over a white shirt. He also wears white gloves, white pants with a leg holster, and light cream shoes. His blonde hair is windswept and he has blue-grey eyes. Personality History His father being a military officer, Loen grew up among military circles."Loen: Xueye's Eagle" designer shadow Apple Federation Independence War The Apple Federation Independence War started in the spring of year -11. Loen, then 13 years old, was living in the Apple city of Xibao. His father, a general of the Apple Federation Independence Army, bid him farewell on the train platform from which he would depart for war, leaving Loen in the care of the Wang family. The Wang family had two daughters. The eldest, Xueye, 17 years old,17岁的勇气 (bottom)(suit: Eagle of the snowy night) item description. was also going to war and wore a uniform that Loen designed for her. The youngest, Hua, was still a little kid and upset to see her sister go. Six months later, in the same train station, a news train brought Loen a letter from his father and Mr. Wang the news of his eldest daughter's death, her gun, loaded with a lonely bullet, being returned to him. Loen's father was telling him that, with the upcoming winter promising to be one of the harshest yet, hope was delusional but the only choice of the soldiers. Meanwhile, Mr. Wang had broken down and Loen helped him to a nearby square. After an improvised debate between a handful of passersby — especially Ruosen, a young man who didn't answer to the call-at-arms — Loen started to nurture many doubts and questions about the Independence War. By then, the evacuation of the citizens of Xibao towards the nation of Cloud had been ordered by the Military Headquarters but no man was available to take care of it. Later the same day, Loen managed to convince the conductor of the military train to let him do it, under the condition that he had to follow the list of citizens to the letter, and that he would be held responsible if any issue with the list arose later on. The next day, Ruosen tried to board the evacuation train despite not being on the list, since he had been called to war. But Loen didn't allow him onboard, and Ruosen resented him since. Hua, ignoring that her sister had passed, was worried that Xueye would not find them when she came back, but Loen soothed her and gave her a red flower. Loen himself wanted to go to the battlefront, so Mr. Wang offered him the lonely bullet as a memento of Xueye, and made him promise to come back. Loen showed the reluctant train conductor that he could handle a gun, and was allowed to board the train to the battlefront, determined to find the answers to his doubts and bring them back to the people of Xibao. The Snow Eagle Major During the Independence War, Loen got promoted to Major and was known as the Snow Eagle Major, illustrating himself as the hero who saved Apple Federation."Loen: flying bird and freedom" designer shadow During the war, he met Rodel3-1 and Leiden. The Du Chu case After the Independence War, the Snow Eagle Major disappeared. Five years later, in year -2, his war comrade Leiden, promoted Admiral, was detaining a dangerous criminal called Du Chu at the top of the Ministry of Defence Tower. Loen infiltrated the building incognito, wearing a hat and a mask, and, in a flash of golden hair, flying between the bullets like a bird, took Du Chu away in a helicopter. Admiral Leiden recognised him and decided not to give chase, stating that Loen still had the same eyes as when he was the Snow Eagle Major, and thus he trusted him. Shining Nikki main story When Nikki first came back to the Miraland of 680 years ago, Loen asked a doctor at the hospital she arrived at to collect information on her, for the purpose of "changing the world".Shining Nikki/Stages#1-3Translations by athena#2202 and Tawaki#4145: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cGXKqDk638_Ru-AiO9fhtT9f7AcPo6IjnfnMz-iu-lc/edit References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shining Nikki Characters Category:Apple Federal